


Willow Seeds

by ShallICompareThee



Series: Tree Without Blossoms [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Smut, Top Kurt Hummel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallICompareThee/pseuds/ShallICompareThee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave e Kurt sono a letto insieme.<br/>Smut pura e semplice, soprattutto se non avete letto TWB. Fluff. Top!Kurt.<br/>[Spin-off di TWB (dopo il capitolo 12), ma può essere letta anche da sola. Traduzione della fic di SunMonTue; ho il permesso dell'autrice di tradurre la sua storia.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Willow Seeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708716) by [SunMonTue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunMonTue/pseuds/SunMonTue). 



> Da leggere dopo il capitolo 12 di TWB  
> *  
> Come ho accennato in precedenza, gli avvenimenti qui descritti facevano in origine parte del dodicesimo capitolo di TWB, ma non sono riuscita a inserirli a causa di limiti di tempo (e di un enorme bisogno di sonno che continuava a farmi scrivere ‘Dame’ e ‘Dane’ al posto di ‘Dave’). Può anche essere letta da sola – dovete solo sapere che Dave e Kurt hanno appena fatto sesso (col primo nel ruolo attivo) per la prima volta da quando sono nella loro stramba non-relazione, e ora tocca a Kurt.  
> Disclaimer: Io non possiedo Glee.  
> \---  
> Questa è la traduzione della fic omonima di SunMonTue. Ho già pubblicato la traduzione su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=261778) e ora sto spostando le mie traduzioni anche su AO3. Tutte le recensioni verranno tradotte e inviate all'autrice originale.  
> Ho il permesso di SunMonTue di tradurre la sua storia.

Riusciva a sentire Kurt premuto contro la sua schiena, il petto caldo e lievemente appiccicoso. Si era addormentato piuttosto velocemente, il che era un tantino imbarazzante, ora che ci pensava, sapendo che Kurt avesse dovuto coprirli entrambi con le lenzuola e spegnere le luci. Si ricordava delle sue dita, gentili come piume, tracciare il tatuaggio, e quella era l’ultima cosa che rammentava di ieri: non la più importante, ma l’ultima prima che il sonno lo sopraffacesse.

Si sentiva dolorante, dei muscoli che non avevano usato in quel modo da mesi gli stavano ricordando della loro esistenza: era _fantastico_. Roteò le spalle ma si fermò non appena lo sentì tirare su col naso, il respiro bollente e umido contro il suo collo. Era buio e, malgrado non avesse idea di che ore fossero, il suo orologio interno gli stava dicendo che fosse quasi ora di alzarsi. Cosa che _non_ avrebbe fatto. Non aveva intenzione di muoversi. Si sarebbe dato malato: non ne aveva avuto bisogno né voglia da ben due anni, ma non aveva minimamente in programma di scendere dal letto, a meno che non fosse per fare una doccia con l’altro. E magari mangiare qualcosa. Okay. Non aveva in programma di uscire dall’appartamento, allora.

Lo sentì spostarsi e ghignò quando sentì la sua erezione premergli contro il sedere. Lo spinse gentilmente verso di essa, inarcando la schiena, e iniziò un lento moto in avanti e indietro. Kurt borbottò: _‘senza chili’_ e si mosse di nuovo, premendo ora la lunghezza tra le sue natiche, e Dave mormorò, approvando la nuova situazione. Era indeciso sul da farsi, semplicemente perché l’orologio interno del suo ospite era indietro di due ore rispetto al suo, quindi era perfino più presto, per lui. Tuttavia non riusciva a immaginare uno scenario in cui potesse avere delle obiezioni a essere svegliato in quel modo.

“Perché vuoi metterci il chili?” bofonchiò di nuovo Kurt, con tono seccato, e lui non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. Non si ricordava di averlo sentito parlare nel sonno durante le altre notti che avevano passato insieme, ma sembrava che stesse dialogando con qualcuno, benché l’argomento non sembrasse tale da spiegare un’erezione. Ripeté il movimento contro quest’ultima, appurando che si fosse riempita ulteriormente: ora era molto più calda e dura. Anche il suo pene aveva cominciato a irrigidirsi e portò una mano a massaggiarlo.

“Mmm…” mormorò quello, e Dave sorrise di nuovo, perché _quel_ tono gli diceva che non si stesse più riferendo al fottutissimo chili. Per non parlare dell’improvviso aumento di pressione, quando rispose alla sua spinta. Sentì la vibrazione di un altro _‘mmm’_ contro il collo, oltre a quello che sembrava quasi certamente un bacio o una leccata.

“Hai intenzione di fare qualcosa a riguardo?” chiese Dave con la voce roca e la gola secca, spingendo di nuovo il sedere verso di lui.

“Che?” ribatté quello, tutto assonnato e confuso, e a lui venne voglia di voltarsi, così da essere faccia a faccia, ma nell’oscurità non sarebbe neanche riuscito a capire se i suoi occhi fossero aperti, quindi rimase com’era.

Non era sicuro di cosa dire. Non era come Kurt, non aveva abbastanza palle da dire: _Voglio che tu mi fotta_. La sua prima volta in assoluto era stata con Keegan e, tra la sua maggiore esperienza e il fatto di sapere cosa stava facendo, a lui era toccato il ruolo passivo. E gli era piaciuto: gli era piaciuto _dall’inizio alla fine_. Non era schizzinoso e con Kurt… beh, avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa gli venisse offerta, a dirla tutta. Non conosceva le sue preferenze, ma supponeva che anche agli uomini che si consideravano prettamente passivi piacesse cambiare un po’, ogni tanto.

“Che cosa hai detto?” ripeté Kurt, con voce un po’ più coerente, e lui si morse un labbro, inspirando profondamente con il naso. Avrebbe dovuto essere facile, qua al buio, e invece avrebbe preferito che le luci fossero accese, poterlo guardare in volto, valutare la sua reazione. Spinse il bacino verso di lui, lentamente, cercando di rendere le più chiare possibili le sue intenzioni senza dover dire una parola.

“Mi stavo solo chiedendo se volessi fare qualcosa a riguardo…” affermò, con la voce e la gola che gli sembravano impastate per l’incertezza.

“Mmm… forse. Viene in coppia?”

“Sì, viene in coppia,” mormorò, incapace di trattenere il divertimento.

“Mmm, che cosa vuoi? Pompino? All’amazzone? Potremmo farci una sega a vicenda… Quante opzioni…” sussurrò Kurt, ma Dave notò che non aveva incluso l’alternativa che voleva, benché l’immagine di lui che lo cavalcava gli avesse fatto mordere il labbro.

“Ehm, non sei un po’ indolenzito?” domandò e, _cazzo_ , se poteva chiedere quello, avrebbe dovuto riuscire a chiedergli di scoparlo.

“Mm, non così _tanto_ ,” ribatté Kurt, e iniziò a baciargli il lato del collo, mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio, e con quel movimento si spinse nuovamente con decisione contro la sua schiena, trascinando verso l’alto l’erezione, al che Dave rispose al contatto e trattenne un piccolo gemito.

“Pensavo solo che magari avremmo potuto scambiarci,” propose, sentendosi il viso in fiamme, ma ormai l’aveva detto. Fu per un attimo troppo concentrato sul proprio imbarazzo per accorgersi che l’altro si fosse irrigidito, scostandosi leggermente. “Kurt?”

“Ehm…”

“Parlami…” mormorò, perché sapeva per certo, ora, che qualcosa non andasse. Che ci fosse qualcosa che turbava l’uomo nel suo letto, di solito così sicuro di sé in queste situazioni. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse, ma era _determinato_ a scoprirlo.

“Vuoi davvero che io…” e non aveva bisogno di specificare altro, sapevano entrambi di cosa stessero parlando.

“Sì. Ti va bene?” chiese, voltandosi del tutto. Magari non riusciva a vederlo, ma poteva stringerlo a sé, e aveva davvero bisogno di farlo, in questo momento. Lo cinse con un braccio, attirandoselo vicino, e gli massaggiò la schiena con un moto circolare delle dita, sperando che fosse rilassante. O eccitante. Gli andavano bene entrambi.

“Sì! Sì. Più che bene. È solo… è passato un po’ di tempo, per me…”

“Non c’è problema, anche per me…” lo rassicurò, ed era sincero. Erano passati dieci mesi da quando Greg se n’era andato a Londra, ma lui non aveva dimenticato cosa fare – il che era stato chiarito nell’arco delle ultime dodici ore.

“Ehm… molto tempo. Tipo… anni,” aggiunse Kurt, sussurrandogli a pochi centimetri dal petto.

“Wow. È un bel po’. Tu- Non ti piace?” chiese; era l’unica ragione che gli venisse in mente e gli sarebbe bastato se davvero fosse una questione di gusti, ma venne attraversato da un’onda di sollievo quando quello si mise a ridere a un soffio dal suo torace.

“Mi piace, mi piace… È solo che… preferisco che anche l’altra persona lo voglia.”

“Ah…” esalò lui, capendo cosa volesse dire, ma provando anche una spiacevole sensazione allo stomaco, perché pensava di sapere perché il bastardo non fosse stato esattamente generoso nei confronti di Kurt, a letto. Erano piccoli segnali che gli ricordarono della rottura tra lui e Keegan, anni prima. “Quindi… sei disposto a procedere?”

“Dio, sì! Più che disposto… Sono solo- Sorpreso. Tu mi hai sorpreso, David Karofsky,” affermò, rilassandosi completamente contro il suo corpo e muovendo il proprio come un’onda, premendo sull’intera lunghezza del suo fisico.

“Bene. Sono contento. Sarebbe noioso, altrimenti…”

“Molto noioso,” concordò Kurt, mentre la sua mano s’intrufolava tra di loro per toccargli il pene. “Allora… vuoi dirmi qualcos’altro, ora che ci stiamo aprendo l’uno con l’altro?”

“Non mi viene in mente nulla, no… ma chiedimi e risponderò. Però- non fermarti,” affermò, cercando davvero di pensare a un argomento che non avessero ancora discusso, ma ne era rimasto solo uno e l’avevano evitato solo perché erano stati troppo impegnati a farlo: _il sesso_.

“Dunque: Keegan?”

“ _Mm-hm_. Sapeva cosa stava facendo. Era un secchione senza speranze. Ha preso molto seriamente la mia educazione sessuale…” spiegò, muovendosi ritmicamente nel suo pugno.

“Dovrò ringraziarlo…”

Sbuffò una risata e sperò con tutto se stesso che stesse scherzando, perché non voleva che i suoi ragazzi presenti e passati si trovassero per discutere della sua vita sessuale. Era già abbastanza quando lo facevano Karen e Santana, non voleva che quell’abitudine passasse anche a gente che era (o era _stata_ , nel caso di Keegan) coinvolta in prima persona. E non stava neanche esagerando, a proposito del suo ex, perché a volte gli era sembrato di essere iscritto a un altro corso all’università. Sesso tra uomini, Livello 1.

Il palmo candido si stava ancora muovendo su di lui, come anche il resto del suo corpo, e quei movimenti fluidi gli ricordarono che Kurt ballava, in passato, con altrettanta grazia. Andò in cerca della sua bocca, e ora nella stanza c’era un accenno di grigio a spezzare il buio assoluto, ma non era ancora sufficiente a vedere bene. Trovò delle labbra calde e asciutte e ignorò il sapore lievemente acido dell’alito mattutino, sicuro che la propria bocca non fosse messa meglio – ma cosa gliene fregava, quando aveva _questo_?

“Allora… Se vogliamo davvero farlo avrò bisogno di un po’ di luce,” affermò Kurt, con tono solo lievemente tremulo, ma lui non sapeva se fosse a causa dell’ansia o dell’eccitazione. Probabilmente entrambe. Comunque, aveva ragione, avevano bisogno di luce, se non altro per scoprire dove diavolo fosse finito il lubrificante. Non voleva accendere la luce principale: anche abbassata al minimo sarebbe stata troppo violenta. Decise di aprire le tende, trascinandosi fuori dal bozzolo caldo delle coperte e del corpo di Kurt per spalancarle il più possibile.

Erano vicinissimi alla luna nuova, ma c’era abbastanza luce riflessa dalla città da tingere l’ambiente di svariati toni di grigio e, man mano che l’alba si avvicinava, la luminosità sarebbe solo aumentata. Si girò verso il letto, vedendo Kurt intento a osservarlo mentre con una mano si masturbava, e fu attraversato da un brivido, impaziente. Scivolò di nuovo nel calore delle coperte, che sembrarono bollenti a contatto con la sua pelle. Le labbra e le mani di Kurt furono su di lui all’istante, una gamba scivolò tra le sue e il bacino cominciò a spingere in avanti, facendo strofinare l’uno contro l’altro i loro inguini.

“Ciao…” sussurrò quello, e Dave lo guardò negli occhi, mantenendo il contatto reciproco per qualche secondo, con le mani impegnate a esplorare i rispettivi corpi. Seppe in quel momento che se l’altro avesse tentato di liquidare quello che stava per succedere, definendolo semplicemente sesso, lui l’avrebbe contraddetto con tutte le forze, perché era tutto tranne che un semplice rapporto fisico.

“Ciao…” rispose Dave, altrettanto piano, inclinando la testa giusto quel che bastava per baciarlo di nuovo. Voleva lasciare un segno, non in un posto visibile da chiunque, ma in un punto nascosto, solo per sapere di averlo lasciato qualcosa. Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, però, e non l’avrebbe fatto ora, perché aveva l’impressione che Kurt non gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia.

 

Kurt non era sicuro di come andare avanti. Non aveva esagerato quando aveva detto ‘anni’. Erano quasi due e mezzo, ormai, e non voleva pensare ad Alex mentre era con Dave, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Era piuttosto sicuro delle sue capacità, quando si trattava di sesso, malgrado il tradimento; ci aveva lavorato abbastanza da sapere che non fosse un problema _suo_. E forse il suo ex si era sentito un po’ trascurato, con tutte le ore che aveva dedicato al lavoro, ma avrebbe dovuto parlargliene, non iniziare una tresca con un uomo sposato.

Tutto ciò svaniva, però, perché ora Dave voleva _lui_. Era nervoso, perché _sapeva_ cosa fare, ma gli sembrava di essere un po’ arrugginito ed era terrorizzato alla possibilità di deluderlo e non ricevere mai più questa opportunità. O peggio. Avrebbe potuto fargli male. E non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Quindi avrebbe proceduto lentamente – tanto quanto fossero in grado di sopportarlo, comunque – ed era felice di essere già venuto due volte nelle ultime dodici ore, perché il solo _pensiero_ gliel’aveva fatto diventare duro all’inverosimile. Non aveva mai pensato che questa fosse una possibilità e ammetteva di aver usato ingenuamente uno stereotipo, ma proprio non aveva pensato…

Riusciva a sentire i liquidi pre-orgasmici lasciare un residuo appiccicoso sull’erezione, facendola scivolare con più agio contro quella di Dave, e sapeva di doversi dare una regolata e _farlo_. Smettere di procrastinare e perdere tempo. Passò deliberatamente una mano lungo la sua schiena, aprendo le dita sulla sua natica e stringendola, ed era piuttosto certo che Dave stesse sorridendo, nascosto contro la sua spalla, e disegnando brevi tracciati sulla clavicola con la lingua, cosa che lo stava distraendo nel migliore dei modi. Cercò di riconcentrarsi.

La notte prima aveva spostato il lubrificante sul comodino, prima di andare in bagno e darsi una sciacquata. Aveva guardato Dave dormire, sospettando di stare sviluppando una dipendenza, perché aveva avuto voglia di fargli altre foto. Si allontanò da lui, con la netta impressione che le mani gli stessero tremando mentre ne allungava una sopra di lui per raggiungere la bottiglietta e avvolgervi attorno le dita. Sentì la sua lingua passargli rapida su un capezzolo e non poté evitare di sussultare; abbassò lo sguardo e trovò il sorriso dell’altro.

“ _Rilassati_ , Kurt. Non ho intenzione di darti un voto alla fine o roba simile…”

Si morse un labbro, divertito, ma quello aveva ragione, si era di nuovo teso. Inspirò profondamente, cercando di calmarsi, perché Dave aveva ragione: non era una gara. Erano insieme, adesso: una squadra. Sorrise all’analogia.

“Meglio…” bofonchiò Dave, la voce smorzata perché era tornato a suggere e leccare; Kurt rabbrividì, perché si era tranquillizzato e lo spaventava un po’ quanto bene l’altro conoscesse già il suo corpo. Si era steso supino, con le gambe aperte, e lui sapeva riconoscere un invito quando ne vedeva uno. Aprì il tappo con un dito e spremette una bella goccia di gel sulle dita, togliendosi di dosso lenzuola e coperte con l’altra mano, portandosi in modo quasi affrettato tra le sue gambe piegate. Dave lo stava guardando con lo stesso sguardo intenso, come se lui non potesse fare alcun errore.

Si morse il labbro fino a farsi male, affondando intanto il primo dito; era bollente e stretto e si era completamente dimenticato quanto fosse caldo e angusto quando non era lui quello a essere preparato. Gli occhi nocciola si erano chiusi, ma Dave stava gemendo e spingendo verso di lui e Kurt sapeva come si sentisse, perché era stato al suo posto solo poche ore prima e, _Dio_ , solo pensarci lo faceva eccitare ancora di più: sapere di stare per penetrare in quel calore bruciante e avvolgente moltiplicava quella sensazione per dieci. Abbassò la testa verso la sua erezione, passando la lingua sul glande, e Dave gemette di nuovo, un lungo _‘Kurt’_ appassionato.

Muoveva il dito lentamente, con cautela, e usò lo stesso ritmo per leccare la sua lunghezza. Dave si stava muovendo in modo impacciato, verso l’alto e il basso, volendo chiaramente godere di entrambe le ministrazioni, mentre Kurt aggiungeva un altro dito, roteando la mano e separandole gentilmente.

“Dio, le tue dita sono… fantastiche. Così _lunghe_.”

“Mmm… Posso estenderle oltre un’intera ottava sui tasti del pianoforte,” lo informò, e _che diavolo l’aveva posseduto_ per fargli dire una cosa del genere? A volte si chiedeva cosa succedesse al suo filtro tra cervello e bocca. Tornò rapido a occuparsi dell’erezione di fronte a sé, nella vana speranza che se avesse tenuto occupata la bocca, avrebbe smesso di dire cretinate.

“Non c’è bisogno di allargarmi così tanto,” rispose Dave, respirando con ansiti brevi e bruschi, ma Kurt era alquanto sicuro che stesse sorridendo. Non disse niente, si limitò invece a pizzicarlo sul sedere e ottenne un _‘Oh Cristo santo!’_ come ricompensa per i suoi sforzi. Il che era _interessante_. Mormorò un piccolo suono soddisfatto e l’altro ebbe uno spasmo. Le sue dita scivolavano con agio dentro e fuori, ora; erano ancora molto costrette, ma Dave si era rilassato, quindi aggiunse dell’altro lubrificante e ne infilò un terzo – e, _cazzo_ , sapeva di poter entrare nel suo corpo senza problemi, se non fosse svenuto prima dalla trepidazione.

Spianò le tre dita, torcendole e spingendo dentro, e succhiò e leccò con la bocca; con l’altra mano massaggiò il suo perineo e sapeva che tutto ciò potesse essere un sovraccarico sensoriale, ma stava rimanendo apposta lontano dalla prostata, per il momento. Le estrasse, incerto se provare a passare a quattro o se usare due pollici, ma l’altro stava allungando la mano per prendere i profilattici, schiaffandola alla cieca sul comodino. Ne trovò uno e glielo passò, respirando pesantemente.

Le dita gli stavano davvero tremando, inoltre erano appiccicose e scivolose per via del gel, ma Dave fu lì, con una mano sul suo pene, massaggiando con sicurezza, mentre l’altra prendeva la piccola confezione metallica e l’apriva con i denti – il che era un altro tipo di sexy che Kurt non aveva neanche considerato fino ad allora. Quello lo baciò mentre gli infilava il preservativo, srotolandolo, muovendo la lingua in lunghe carezze sulle sue labbra, prima di allontanarsi e girarsi, sostenendosi su ginocchia e gomiti.

Kurt trattenne inconsapevolmente il respiro, guardando il corpo aperto di fronte a sé. La sua _schiena_. Muscoli che non aveva mai considerato prima si stavano flettendo sotto i suoi occhi mentre Dave ondeggiava piano verso di lui e non poté fare a mano di passare i palmi su di essi, tracciando anche le braccia e le spalle e, _Dio_ , quanto era eccitato, adesso! La sua entrata luccicava, ricoperta di lubrificante, aperta e in attesa, e lui voleva marchiarsi quest’immagine nella mente _per sempre_.

“Prima di Natale, Kurt…” mormorò l’altro e lui riportò bruscamente l’attenzione a quello che in teoria avrebbero già dovuto fare.

“Mmm… mancano solo otto giorni a Natale, sono sicuro che se volessimo potremmo farlo durare fino ad allora…”

“Col cazzo che potremmo…”

“Agli ordini, signore…” lo stuzzicò, ed era piacevole poter ridere così a letto. Strofinò l’erezione tra le sue natiche finché non riuscì a sentire il calore attraverso la sottile pellicola di lattice e il gel.

“Se serve a farti muovere. Smettila di _punzecchiarmi_ , cazzo!”

Kurt spinse, l’altro borbottò un: _‘Oh Dio, finalmente’_ e tutto ciò su cui Kurt riuscì a concentrarsi era quanto fosse stretto. Poi il calore. Quindi il corpo di fronte a sé, il proprietario di quel canale bollente e stretto, ed era mille volte meglio di quanto si ricordasse. Rimase il più immobile possibile, cercando davvero di mandare a memoria quel momento, ma presto avrebbe dovuto cominciare a muoversi, l’impulso di spingere selvaggiamente dentro di lui gli si stava raggomitolando nello stomaco e le gambe bruciavano per lo sforzo di non spostarsi.

“Cazzo, Kurt, ti _sbrighi_ o no?”

“Zitto, tu!” ribatté, con gli occhi assottigliati, e gli diede un altro pizzicotto al sedere, ottenendo come risposta una spinta del suo bacino verso il proprio, facendolo entrare un po’ di più, e Kurt emise un basso gemito. Posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e indietreggiò, separò le natiche e avanzò lentamente, ed _eccolo_. Quel ritmo dimenticato. Cominciò a muoversi con più fiducia in sé e, _cazzo_ , non aveva idea di come avesse fatto a sopravvivere per tutto quel tempo senza questa sensazione, ma non aveva intenzione di rinunciarci mai più. Per _nessuno_.

L’altro si muoveva con lui, mormorando qualcosa contro il materasso, ma evidentemente lui non aveva bisogno di sentire le sue parole, perché il suo corpo gli stava dicendo tutto quello che aveva bisogno di sapere. O di cui gli importasse al momento. Voleva provare una cosa, ed era un po’ un rischio, ma era piuttosto sicuro che avrebbe dato buoni risultati. Passò le unghie lungo la sua schiena, non troppo forte, ma abbastanza da creare delle sottili linee rosse e il corpo di Dave s’inarcò.

“Porca puttana… Come fai a _saperlo_ …”

“Mmm…” rispose, compiaciuto di sé, perché Dave non era l’unico a saper leggere i segnali del partner a letto. Aumentò la velocità, allora, lasciandosi andare; voleva trovare la giusta angolazione, quindi cercò di stare attento alle reazioni dell’altro, ma scoprì di non averne bisogno, perché…

“Lì. _Lì_! Dio. Cazzo. Proprio lì. Cazzo, _Kurt_ …”

Lo accontentò, concentrando tutta la propria energia per sfiorare ripetutamente quella piccola ghiandola interna. Non aveva idea se Dave potesse raggiungere l’orgasmo così, ma sperava di sì, perché lo voleva sentire venire dall’interno. Allungò un braccio, immensamente grato di essere così longilineo, e avvolse le dita attorno alla sua erezione. Ricevette di rimando una lunga imprecazione indecifrabile e pompò furiosamente, prima di allontanare la mano e tornare a dedicarsi alle sensazioni del proprio movimento ritmico e opposto dentro il suo corpo.

“Toccati…”

“Non credo proprio…” borbottò quello e lui non era sicuro di cosa intendesse.

“Per favore… _Toccati_ ,” ripeté, e Dave accondiscese, riposizionandosi leggermente così da poter portare le dita al proprio pene.

“Cazzo, ci sono troppo vicino, Kurt…” mormorò; lui sentì una scarica d’adrenalina venendone a conoscenza e rispose con un basso e sincero _‘Bene’_. Mancava poco anche per lui e voleva venire per primo, perché voleva che Dave gli eiaculasse in bocca. Voleva rimettergli dentro le dita e massaggiargli la prostata fino a farlo _urlare_. Usò quell’immagine per raggiungere l’apice e si ritrovò ad ansimare, cercando disperato di tornare a respirare normalmente. Uscì velocemente da lui, forse troppo, e si mise a spingerlo, facendolo stendere supino: Dave gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso quando schiaffò via la sua mano.

Infilò di nuovo dentro due dita, l’anello di muscoli cedette senza alcuna resistenza, piegò le dita e Dave per poco non si sgolò. Le dita erano strumenti _molto_ più accurati. Deglutì un paio di volte, accumulando saliva in bocca, inalò profondamente e affondò su di lui, facendolo arrivare in gola. Era _bravo_. Lo sapeva bene e l’altro riceveva le sue ministrazioni con abbondanti lodi, il che rendeva il tutto molto più soddisfacente.

“Cazzo… tu mi vuoi _uccidere_ … _Dio_!”

Non poteva rispondere, aveva la bocca un tantino occupata, quindi mosse in alto e in basso la testa, rilassando i muscoli intanto che scendeva, deglutendo intorno alla sua erezione, continuando a stimolarlo con le dita e _questo_ era il Dave che voleva ieri sera: gli rispondeva con reazioni basiche, fisiche, ed era inebriante sapere di fargli perdere il controllo in questo modo, per non parlare degli effetti che ciò aveva sul suo ego. L’altro spingeva verso di lui con fare quasi frenetico, echi di _‘Oh Dio’_ continuavano a riempire la stanza, le dita si aggrappavano alle lenzuola.

“Kurt… Dio, Kurt- Ci sono! _Ah_ …”

Avvertì il suo orgasmo attraversarlo dalla testa ai piedi: le gambe gli tremavano, la voce era roca mentre gridava e le dita pallide vennero strette in una morsa e, _cazzo_ , avrebbe voluto sentirlo attorno a sé, ma ci sarebbero state altre opportunità. Numerose altre opportunità. Presto. Estrasse piano le falangi, leccando il suo pene ancora semi-eretto, e Dave ebbe uno spasmo – probabilmente era ancora troppo sensibile, adesso.

Kurt gattonò verso la testiera e cercò di lasciarsi cadere di fianco a lui in modo aggraziato, sebbene sospettasse di assomigliare a un sacco di patate. Il petto di Dave si alzava e abbassava rapidamente e lui vi posò un palmo nel centro, riuscendo a sentire il suo cuore battere con forza. Si sentiva accaldato, appiccicaticcio e perfino più assonnato della notte prima. Ben usato. Voleva dormire di nuovo. L’altro avrebbe potuto occuparsi delle coperte, questa volta. Sentì un gentile tocco di polpastrelli sul costato, quindi sentì il materasso sobbalzare e quando aprì gli occhi scoprì che Dave stava cercando di afferrare le lenzuola con le dita dei piedi. Lo infilzò con un dito nel fianco e sogghignò quando quello squittì.

“Piantala di fare il pigro e fa’ le cose come si deve…” mormorò, con l’unico desiderio di raggomitolarglisi di fianco e _dormire_ ; ogni altra attività era messa da parte, per ora, e una dormita era la seconda cosa che preferiva fare con lui, almeno di quelle che gli venivano in mente adesso.

 

Mentre scuoteva la coperta per farla ricadere su entrambi, osservò Kurt. C’era abbastanza luce nella stanza, adesso, e non riuscì a soffocare il divertimento. Dormire con i capelli bagnati aveva trasformato le ciocche castane in un ammasso di onde scarmigliate, con tanto di piccoli ciuffi ribelli ai lati che gli ricordavano le piume gialle sulla testa dei pinguini saltarocce. Gli piaceva vedere Kurt così, tutto assonnato e sexy e _felice_. Sostenendosi su un gomito, gli passò la mano lungo la mandibola, quasi a incorniciargli il viso, carezzando con il pollice il contorno del suo zigomo. Quello voltò il capo verso il suo palmo e vi posò un piccolo bacio e a Dave si strinse il cuore, perché in quel momento lo _seppe_. Lo amava. Quello che aveva quasi detto al telefono neanche ventiquattr’ore prima, durante una scusa alimentata dal panico era vero. Era amore.


End file.
